Silver Silence
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: He didn't turn to look at me... He didn't give me a glance... He just kept on walking silently. Sequel to Silver Sliver


_Hello everyone. I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything, and I know that I should finish Silver Slits before I post this, but I couldn't help myself. This is the third part of the 'Silver' series. _

_**Important: **__In this sequel one shot, I am purposely ignoring the fifty years that happened when Inuyasha got pinned to the tree. In this story, it was only a few years, not fifty. _

_- - - - means lyrics_

_- - means P.O.V. switch_

* * *

_means time skip_

_Please enjoy. :3_

**Silver Silence**

Have you ever had the feeling that something bad was going to happen? …That awful sinking feeling in your stomach that won't go away? I never thought that I would know that feeling again; that maybe things would go right for once. Life just loved to prove me wrong.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked ahead of me silently as he took me to the castle's garden. It was the first thing he did in the morning after he returned from traveling the lands. He said that seeing me in the gardens completed his day and travels. I wondered how much of that was true. The flowers became him more than they became me.

He stopped under the cherry blossom tree and held his hand out to me. I took it eagerly, having missed him while he was gone. My blood red eyes looked up at the flower petals slowly fall to the ground.

"This tree reminds me of you," he stated, holding my hand tightly.

"…Really? How come this tree and not that one over there?" I questioned, pointing at another cherry blossom tree not too far away.

I heard a soft chuckle as he raised my hand to his lips.

"I used to sit under this tree every day when I was younger. I used to try to push each thought away for comfort, only to find comfort in thinking of nothing but you," he explained, kissing the back of my hand gently.

"You have better memories than I do. Mine are all… fuzzy…"

I remembered crying myself to sleep at night, wishing that it had all been nothing but a nightmare… that things would be better in the morning. The rest I wasn't sure about.

"I think I kept coming back because I had a feeling that you were watching over me," I murmured, still looking at the blossoms, "That somehow you still cared."

'_I always thought back on it and laughed at myself… but I guess that I was right for once.' _I smiled at the thought.

"We're together now, and that's what counts," I stated, grinning.

He nodded his head in agreement.

It had been over four years since we had found each other again; since I was freed from Jensuke. For the last couple years he had been traveling the lands, looking for something. The only thing about it that I didn't enjoy was that he wouldn't let me go with him. I had to stay at the castle with servants while he enjoyed the fresh air.

He had them dressing me in fine silk kimonos, exactly like the light blue one I was wearing now. The bottom of the sleeves and the bottom by my feet were pure white; creating snow drifts with the falling snow flakes. It was a beautiful kimono and I didn't mind wearing them when he was there to enjoy them. There was no point while he was gone.

His arm wrapped around my back and he pulled me close to him. I smiled at the comfort, feeling him rest his head against mine.

"I am aware that you dislike me leaving you at the castle while I am away," he said quietly, lightly rubbing my back, "but I cannot risk your life being put into danger."

"Aren't I in more danger here on my own than out there with you there to protect me?" I questioned, attempting to look at up at him.

"Not at the moment," he assured me, "I will keep coming back to see you as I have been. I will not lose you again."

His embrace loosened as his fingers tilted my chin upward.

"I will never lose you again," he whispered, capturing my lips with his.

I kissed him back, trying to get on my toes so I could be a little taller. He smiled against my lips before resting his forehead against mine.

"I will give you a gift tonight, to reassure you of how much I need you," he told me, smiling gently.

"What kind of gift?" I wondered, taking hold of his hand.

"One which I am sure you will enjoy," he assured me, "Since you are not being fair."

"It's not my fault that you feel everything that I do," I laughed, "You're the one that took my soul for yourself."

"All the more on how it's not fair," he stated, his amber eye locking with my red ones.

I loved those eyes; those golden orbs that seemed to stare right into me. When he looked at me… it was like he believed that I was the only thing that mattered.

"So where did you go this time?" I wondered, pulling him along to some flowers growing in patches.

"To Jensuke's manor," he stated, letting go of my hand so I could look at the flowers.

My eyes widened at the mention of that place. I could feel my heart beating faster.

"Why would you go there?"

That place was wretched; a place of blood and death… It was my nightmare.

"There is a power lurking in the shadows. I wish to confront it."

The idea was unsettling. For Sesshoumaru to confront the one holding this power… it meant that he would be fighting alone.

- - - -

_The night is deafening when the silence is listening  
_

_And I'm down on my knees, and I know that something is missing.  
_

_Because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in  
_

_But I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them_

- - - -

My brows furrowed as I picked a flower from its stem.

"Let me come with you," I told him, not looking at him, "Let me fight with you."

"Not acceptable," he said sternly, "You will stay here, out of harms way."

"Don't you think that I can defend myself too?" I asked, raising a brow, "I _can_ fight you know."

"I am aware, Nina," he murmured, a strain in his voice, "But I need you to stay here, especially after tonight."

I scowled openly at his words. I could help. I could do a lot more than the annoying vassal he had picked up a few years ago. _'He's treating me like I'm a child.' _I thought dully.

- -

He stood behind her, watching as she picked flowers in the garden. He was glad that she didn't argue with him about the matter of coming with him. It was time now, for them to settle down together and have their children. For the child to be able to grow, he knew he would need to stop whatever this power was. If he didn't then his future family would be at risk.

Nina didn't know that fact; that he wanted to start a family. He had never said anything and hoped to surprise her with it tonight. That was why she needed to stay at the castle, especially now. He would not have her throwing herself into harm's way. He would be a bad mate if he had _allowed_ such a thing.

When she stood and turned to look at him, he felt his heart pick up its pace for a moment. The expression on her face was in her eyes made her look serene. He only got to see that expression once in a while; her hardly ever being at peace.

"You look star-struck," she told him, staring at him.

"Not at all," he corrected her; his face having not changed from its stoic expression.

"Well, I think you do," she murmured before her eyes wandered around the garden.

This was how he wanted her to be. For her to feel comfortable all the time.

As he walked over to her, he placed a kiss on her forehead before taking her hand. He led her away from the gardens and took her inside to the study.

* * *

- -

It felt like reading was all I ever did anymore. Sesshoumaru always took care of the things that needed attending when he returned each time. There wasn't a lot for me to do besides read and make sure the servants were doing their jobs.

With a sigh, I leaned my head back against the wall. What a fit people would have at seeing me sit on the floor. Even after four hours, I wasn't used to all the noble customs. It was hard to not be myself when other people were present.

"I don't know how he does it," I murmured, closing my eyes.

I was so tired of hiding behind a mask.

Closing the text, I placed it on the floor beside me. _'I wonder if they all lose themselves eventually… behind their masks…' _My expression became solemn at the thought. I never wanted things to change between Sesshoumaru and I. I knew that I definitely didn't want to become like his dreadful mother.

"What are you wondering about?" his voice broke through the silence.

I jumped, having not heard the door open.

He chuckled before coming closer to kneel in front of me. His face was gentle as he placed his hand on my knee.

"Would you like to join me?" I wondered, smiling at him.

"I was wondering if you would like to join _me_ instead," he offered, holding a hand out to me.

"Where would we be going?" I asked curiously.

"To the baths," he stated.

I grinned then. It had been a long time since he had joined me in the bath.

Placing my hand in his, I smiled and nodded.

"I would be happy to come with you," I assuring him.

He nodded as well before standing up straight.

"I am glad," he told me, holding my hand tightly, "I have something to speak to you about."

"What about?"

"It's not for discussing here."

I raised a brow as he helped me to my feet.

"I will tell you once we have a bit more privacy," Sesshoumaru explained as he turned to leave the study.

- -

As he watched her slowly get into the warm water, he didn't know how he would bring up what he wanted. How could he explain that he desired a family? How would she even react to the question?

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" she asked him, a teasing smirk on her face.

With a small chuckle, he followed after her into the water. She smiled before turning her head forward again.

The way she stood… she looked so tempting. He loved her with his entire being and he knew that she felt the same toward him. Her heart was steady and she was calm; completely at peace. That's how she always should have been.

"You've missed this," he stated rather than asked, wrapping his arms around her bare waist.

She nodded at his words, "I have."

"As have I," he whispered.

Resting her head back, she closed her eyes. He smiled gently at her actions.

"I've missed you more though."

"I know," he murmured, resting his head against hers, "Once there is no longer any danger, I give you my word that I will return safely."

"You better," she sighed, "I never want to lose you again."

"You know my answer to that."

As they stood together in the warmth of the water, he didn't know how to tell her what he desired. He didn't know how she would take the news… His golden orbs fell to the steamy bath. Was he afraid that she would decline? He couldn't imagine being frightened by such a thing.

- - - -

_I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it  
_

_Cause I start losing my head and then I get up in a panic  
_

_Remember when we were kids and always knew when to quit it  
_

_Are we denying a crisis or are we scared of admitting it?_

- - - -

He felt her hand touch against his cheek and he welcomed the feeling. Maybe it would be better if she didn't know… It couldn't be changed if it had already happened. He smiled at the thought. It would be good to have her all to him self for the night.

- -

I could feel his warm hands slowly move up my sides. They felt warmer than the bath water. The touch sent shivers down my spine; a strange tingle. _'Sometimes it's hard to believe he's actually here…' _I thought before I felt his lips press against the crook of my neck. I let out a soft sigh at his touch.

Over the time that we had found each other again, we had yet to mate. I knew that he wanted to, but I had been too afraid. He had tried, but whenever it had come close I panicked and he would stop. I felt guilty each time, but he had never gotten upset. He would smile gently and kiss my forehead, and would say that he could wait.

Now, as his hands slowly caressed my sides, I didn't feel afraid. I didn't want to be afraid.

He turned me toward him before bringing a hand to the back of my head. The expression in his eyes took my breath away as he captured my lips in a kiss. I could feel his free hand wrap around my lower back. My heart skipped a beat as he pulled me against him.

I couldn't think with all the warmth. My body was burning from his hands. My head was warm from the steam off the water… I was enjoying it.

Our kiss deepened and I couldn't stop my curiosity. My hands touched his sides, slowly tracing the feeling of his ribs. When his back muscles tightened with my touch, I became curious as to what other things I could do to him.

Bringing my hands to his chest, my fingers lightly traced his collar bone before slowly moving lower. When my fingers touched his lightly defined abs, he paused in his kiss.

"I hope you are aware of what you're doing," he whispered, his orbs staring intently into mine.

"What am I doing?" I asked; a small smirk on my lips.

His hand on my back pulled my hips against his and my eyes widened a little at the hardness.

"That is what you do to me," he explained lowly, "If you keep doing what you're doing then I won't be able to stop if you get scared."

"I'm not scared," I assured him, pressing my lips to his.

He pulled away a moment later, looking my expression over.

"Shall we finish this in our chamber?"

Before I could answer, I was lifted into Sesshoumaru's arms. He carried me out of the water and placed me on my own two feet. When I went to do my night kimono up, his hands stopped me. I raised a brow at his actions.

"You won't need that for very long," he stated, lifting me back into his arms.

My mind still couldn't think properly as he carried me to our chamber. My body was still warm – wanting – from his touch.

"There is no need for your confusion Nina," he assured me as he walked, "That's how it feels when you desire someone."

I nodded slowly as we entered our chamber.

In a moment, I was on my feet again with my night kimono falling off my shoulders. Sesshoumaru removed his before smiling gently at me. I could feel my cheeks heat up as he took a step closer. His body… it was hard to not admire. It was even harder to not touch.

My fingers touched his features; taking in everything. He tilted my head upward and took my lips with his. Wrapping an arm around my waist, he pulled me against him. The kiss deepened and my face became completely flushed as his free hand gently fondled a breast. I gasped at the contact, feeling my body burn even more.

I couldn't stop myself at that moment. I pressed my hips against his as my body became even warmer. He smiled as he pulled away from me, looking at my flushed face.

"I could be cruel and leave you in this state for a while," he quietly teased.

"That would be cruel," I murmured in agreement, trying to get closer to him.

"Hold on."

I was lifted before being placed onto my back on our bed.

My heart was pounding as his body was on top of mine. He golden amber eyes looked down at my lovingly. Placing a kiss on my lips, he slowly started to kiss down my jaw to my neck. I leaned my head back as he nipped at my skin.

His fingers locked with mine as he pinned them down. A small gasp escaped me as his fangs grazed against the crook of my neck. I was confused when he continued to kiss lower than my throat.

"…Sesshoumaru?" I questioned.

"No questions," he whispered.

'_Why can't I ask?' _I wondered, closing my eyes.

- - - -

_I don't want to know_

I just want to run to you

_And break off the chains, and throw them away  
_

_I just want to be so much  
_

_And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
_

_Sooner than later, I'll need a savior, I'll need a savior_

- - - -

My question was answered when he kissed the side of a breast. I moaned when he began to suckle. The action sent desire shooting through me. I could barely take it anymore. I wanted to be closer to him… I wished that we could be one person…

When I opened my eyes, he was looking down at me once again. I looked back at him lustfully – wanting – for what he had done. When his lips captured mine, there was a violent pain between my legs that made me cringe. I pulled away, trying to make the pain stop.

"It is me Nina," Sesshoumaru whispered gently, "I am inside of you."

"It… hurts…" I gasped quietly.

"It will pass," he assured me before kissing me again.

- -

As he opened his eyes, he couldn't keep the smile from coming to his face. She was his now, even more so than before. They were officially mated to one another.

He watched her stir in her sleep before her eyes opened. At first she had been a little confused before she looked at him.

"Good morning Nina," he murmured, moving her bangs from her eyes.

"Morning," she whispered, smiling.

It only took a knock on the chamber door to make it disappear.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I think it's time we head out again," Jaken called from the other side of the door.

His brows furrowed at his vassal's words. He knew that the imp was right. If they left now then they could search for his father's tomb… He did not desire to leave so soon though.

"Take me with you," she pleaded quietly, "Please…"

He sighed inwardly.

"You will stay here Nina. I will return as I had promised."

"I don't _want_ to stay here," she muttered.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

At his words, she looked down solemnly.

"I love you too."

* * *

- -

In my stomach I could feel it. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening. It had been a couple weeks since Sesshoumaru had left again.

I was sitting in the study, staring out the window with worried eyes. That continuous ache at my heart wouldn't go away. Something bad was happening. I knew that there was. _'He should have just taken me with him… If he's fighting then I could have helped…' _My expression dropped with those thoughts.

Before long I would become as defenseless as a human woman; something I never desired to be. I didn't want to sit in the palace and play 'lady of the lands'. I didn't want to read texts every single day for the rest of my life. I wanted to travel… to spend more time with the one I loved.

- - - -

_It won't ever change if you want it to stay the same  
_

_I really hate it but I know it's hard to choose if you're chained  
_

_And when it's all you control cause you've got nothing else to hold  
_

_You're getting tighter and tighter, it's getting harder to let it go_

- - - -

If he would have allowed me to go, then maybe I wouldn't have this feeling eating away at me… My fingers clenched at the silken fabric of my kimono. _'Please… please come home safely…' _

* * *

- -

He winced as pain surged through the left side of his body. Damn his moronic brother! That whelp did not deserve their father's fang… did not deserve the right to protect anything. After all, their father was dead because of that half breed's birth.

His right hand clenched at the thought. He hated his brother for what had happened; despised him.

"Damn," he hissed as pain hit him again.

"My lord, are you alright?" Jaken asked, returning from a search for herbs, "I searched, but I could not find the right one!"

He turned his head away from his vassal with narrowed eyes.

How was he supposed to face his mate in such a degrading state? How could he return with such a loss?

"…My lord?" Jaken questioned with a raised brow.

"I am fine Jaken," he told the imp, "We shall leave in the morning."

"Are you sure you are well enough for such a trip?"

He glared icily at his vassal, daring him to ask again. The imp froze immediately with wide eyes.

"Of course you can make it lord Sesshoumaru! I never said that you couldn't," Jaken stuttered, "It's just that you're weak. Not that _you're_ weak, just that your body is weak…"

- - - -

_I just want to run to you  
_

_And break off the chains, and throw them away  
_

_I just want to be so much  
_

_And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
_

_Sooner than later, I'll need a savior  
_

_I'll need a savior_

- - - -

He picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the imp's head. Jaken fell over unconscious with the force. Turning his head away, he looked up at the night sky.

"What will she think… when she sees me tomorrow?" he murmured, leaning his head against the large tree trunk.

How turned away would she be when she saw him? Would she refuse him? Or would she stay with him?

* * *

- -

Maids and servants ran down the hallway. They looked like they were in a rush to tell me something.

"My lady, lord Sesshoumaru has returned!" a maid told me, "He just arrived at the gates."

'_He came back?' _My heart skipped a beat at those words. He was still alive.

My feet took off into a run down the long hallway. He was home… He was home just as he had promised… I was overjoyed. When I burst through those front doors and saw his solemn expression, my heart dropped a little. Why did he look s grim?

"…Sesshoumaru?" I asked, reaching a hand for his shoulder.

He walked by me… not saying a word.

Tears wanted to grow, but I refused to let them show themselves. He just walked by me… just like that…

"I don't understand…" I whispered, looking down at Jaken, "What happened?"

'_Did I do something wrong?' _

"Lord Sesshoumaru went to see his younger brother Inuyasha," the imp started to explain. "They went to their father's tomb and started to fight. That whelp cut lord Sesshoumaru's arm off."

My eyes widened at Jaken's words. _'His brother… cut his arm off?' _

"Do you know where his brother went?" I asked, my fists clenching tightly.

"To an old village a ways away from here; by some legendary tree," Jaken stated, shrugging.

My brows furrowed before I started to run through the gates. I left the palace and the imp behind. Inuyasha would be losing an arm as well, possibly even his life as far as I was concerned.

It wasn't the fact that Sesshoumaru only had one arm that made me angry. He was fine no matter how he was. It was the damage the loss of the arm would cause to his pride. If he had to suffer, then I would make sure that Inuyasha would as well.

* * *

I had found the village with a little difficulty. I had to stop in various other villages to ask about a sacred tree. It was there that I traded my fine silk kimono for a black hoari and pants. No one could fight in that many layers.

The moon hung over the lands and lit the village. My blood red eyes scanned around the area, looking for this Inuyasha. I was only until I came across an old priestess's hut that I could smell a familiar scent. It was similar to that of Sesshoumaru's. _'This must be where he's hiding…' _

Quietly, I took a peek inside the old hut. All that I could see was a strange girl, and an old priestess. _'This can't be right… I can smell him here…'_

"Can I help you?" an unfamiliar voice asked from behind me.

I turned to see a silver haired man dressed in nothing but red.

"Are you Inuyasha?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at the sight of his golden orbs.

"Depends on who's asking," the man growled, cracking his claws.

"No one you'll ever know," I hissed, lunging at him.

- - - -

_Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small  
_

_Free my hands and feet and maybe I won't always fall...  
_

_Save me_

I just want to run to you

_And break off the chains, and throw them away  
_

_I just want to be so much  
_

_And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
_

_I just want to run to you_

- - - -

Inuyasha and I locked claws, pushing each other back with force.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" he growled, trying to throw me back.

"I'm here on account of my mate and what you did to him!" I hissed, digging my claws into his hands and shifting my weight.

I turned and threw Inuyasha into the side of the old hut. I watched as he unsteadily got to his feet.

"Inuyasha," an elderly woman's voice called, "Ye must lead her away from the village."

"Yeah, I know you old hag!"

My brows knitted together as I stared at the dog demon. He was a half breed… just as I had once been…

"So you're their pet?" I asked, raising a brow.

His fists clenched at my question, "Not likely."

"Prove it," I dared.

'_I had no intention of harming the village in the first place… Just him…' _

"You sound like that dick brother of mine," Inuyasha muttered before jumping into the air, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

My eyes widened as his claws came forward. I raised my arms to block the attack, feeling it slice through my skin. My jaw tightened as I watched Inuyasha running toward the forest. _'You're not getting away from me… At least not that easily…'_

I took after him with quick feet, not letting him get too far ahead. Following him closely, I stopped in the surrounding trees of a well. He was there, his eyes scanning the area for me.

"You don't just sound like that bastard," Inuyasha shouted into the night, "You smell like him too."

I seethed at his words. This whelp knew nothing about his brother. He merely assumed things that were not true.

Climbing into a tree, I used a branch to jump on to throw me high into the air. I could see Inuyasha looking up at me; waiting. I cracked my claws as I fell toward him. With a hard thrust of my arm, my claw went straight through Inuyasha's stomach.

"Maybe you should concentrate more on trying to fight me off than your brother," I hissed before bringing my foot up to his chest and kicking him away.

He stumbled backward a few steps before glaring at me. I stood for a moment, waiting for him to make a move. _'I was expecting a little bit more from him than this…' _I thought with some disappointment.

"Normally I don't like hitting women," he muttered, "but you're starting to piss me off."

"Good," I stated, still waiting, "That makes both of us."

Not a moment passed before he lunged at me, bringing a claw in from the side. I raised my arm again to block, having his claws dig deep into my forearm. Inuyasha gripped the arm tightly before pulling to the side. A gasp escaped me as his claws dug deep into my ribcage.

"Damn it," I muttered, swinging my free claw at his face.

They graze his cheek, drawing some blood.

Suddenly I was thrown and gasping for air as my back collided with a large tree trunk.

"I don't know who your mate is," Inuyasha started threateningly, "but you better hope that he's worth all this trouble."

My teeth clenched as I glared up at the silver haired dog demon. Who was he to preach to me? My life had probably been just as bad as his.

"I don't need some mutt telling me what is and what isn't worth it, especially not one that's lived just as shitty a life as me!" I growled, lunging at Inuyasha.

- - - -

_And break off the chains and throw them away  
_

_I just want to be so much  
_

_And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
_

_Sooner than later, I'll need a savior  
_

_I'll need a savior_

- - - -

My arm was grabbed in a tight grip, stopping me from attacking. _'Damn it!' _I turned to attack the one holding me, only to freeze in my action. My eyes widened at the sight of Sesshoumaru.

"That is enough Nina," he stated, not looking at me.

"You know this woman?" Inuyasha asked, sounding angry.

"This is none of your concern, little brother," Sesshoumaru stated emotionlessly, "Come, Nina."

I looked away solemnly from Sesshoumaru. He would be upset for me leaving the palace…

Sesshoumaru turned to leave, pulling me behind him. He didn't turn to look at me. He didn't give me a glance. He just kept on walking silently. My heart sank at the silent treatment. The only reason I had gone in the first place was him.

After a while of walking, we stopped in the forest. Finally he turned to look at me, only to look at me with cold eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay at the palace," he told me sternly, not letting go of my wrist.

"That's all you have to say?" I asked, my brows pushing together with frustration, "You come back _missing an arm_ and don't say a word and all you have to say is that?"

I stared up at him without fear; probably one of the few to have ever done so.

He turned his gaze away with his own furrowed brows.

"What did you think? That I would think less of you because you only have one arm?" I asked, reaching up to touch his face.

'_I would never think such a thing.' _

"I was too proud… too proud to allow you to know," he murmured, locking his golden orbs with mine, "but that does not excuse what you have done."

Raising his arm, he lifted mine. Blood was still dripping from the wound in my ribs.

"He deserved it," I murmured, making a face.

"You are not to involve yourself with my affairs. Not as you are."

"I wasn't in this condition when I left," I interjected.

Sesshoumaru shook his head before releasing my hand. When he placed his on my abdomen and looked at it caringly, I raised a brow. _'What's he saying? I'm not…' _

My eyes widened with that thought. I looked up at him and he slowly nodded his head.

"You are carrying my child, Nina," he whispered, leaning down to me, "Our child."

It felt like the world and pain had stopped with those words. My heart felt overjoyed. I could feel the tears of happiness welling up in my eyes.

I was going to be a mother…

* * *

- -

A small smile formed on his lips at the birth of his child. He held the baby gently in his arms as he sat beside Nina.

"W-what do you think?" she asked tiredly, looking up at him with her own smile.

"She's beautiful," he murmured, watching his daughter sleep, "She has your hair."

She laughed lightly as she tried to sit up, "She has your eyes."

Never had he seen such a thing; something so small. He barely knew the infant and he loved her, just as much as he had loved Nina over their life. He swore that he would protect them both… that he would keep them both safe.

"What should we call her?" Nina wondered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"…Sheena."

**End of the 'Silver' Series**

_Hey again! So did everyone like it? I liked it, but probably because I wrote it… I hoped that you all enjoyed that. I wanted to get at least something out to you all because I haven't been doing a good job lately. I have been sent to college and I apologize now if I do not keep up. Thank you all for reading. _

_The song in this was __**Savior **__by__** Lights**__. I hope that you all thought that it fit into the story. _

_Thank you for reading. :D Please R&R. _

_halfdemon-kai_


End file.
